creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloween Hunters
I see you have come into my CASTLE this SHRIEK again, BOILS AND GHOULS! Heee-Hee, ready for a DOSE OF DERANGED-DREAD are you? Good! Well, you always come to the FRIGHT PLACE at the FRIGHT SLIME ha-ha-ha! This little NAIL-BITER is about what happened on another Halloween Night, when three kidnappers were HAUNTED and HUNTED DOWN by... On Halloween Night, 1970, up, in St. Paul, Minnesota, there was a girl and boy dressed up like clowns going up a sidewalk in a neighborhood together. They both carried paper bags and giggled as they approached a lit-up porch. "Trick-or-treat!" the kids spoke and the lady at the door opened it, dropping handfuls of Tootsie Rolls in each of their bags with a smile. A few minutes later, the children in the clown costumes went to the one end of the block up the neighborhood and encountered three men. "Hey, look Reese, some little clowns!" one man said to another one, laughing. "Yeah, Peter, real scary costumes for Halloween" Reese replied to him also with a laugh. "Yeah fellas, they might get caught by some spooky monsters tonight" the third guy added, laughing. "Or get kidnapped Larry!" Reese told him and grabbed the boy's arm. "Hey, cut it out please!" the boy said to Reese. "Yeah, this is a trick kid, not a treat. Get into our car with us now!!" he replied, revealing a pocket-knife. The girl stomped on Reeses foot and got free, running away with her as Reese screamed in pain. The kidnappers chased the kids around to another block that was less-lit and the only other ones out on the street, were two adults in outfits, on the opposite side of the neighborhood. One wore a black robe and hood with a Jack-o-lantern face and orange, twisted-hands. The other had an orange cloak on with a white-painted face, pupil less-eyes and a nose of dark-red, and blue painted-on hair, with twisted-hands of black. They saw the chaos and followed the kidnappers. The kids hid behind some tall shrubs in a yard and Peter followed Reese and Larry. The person in the Jack-o-lantern mask drove a hatchet into his neck. Reese and Larry heard the slice of the hatchet and both turned. The shadowy-body of Peter dropped to the sidewalk and the figure held his shadowy-decapitated-head. The guys screamed, running, but the one in the orange costume blocked them and cut both of their heads off in the dark with an ax. They opened their mouth giggling in a chipmunk-voice with yellow fangs. The kids peeked and saw what had occurred and the two adults in the costumes were inhuman-creatures. The monsters disappeared, when the one monster dropped Peter's shadowy-severed-head in front of a big porch. They decided to CUT TO THE CHASE FEAR the end eh? Reese, Larry and Peter should have learned not to try to kidnap those poor kids, because they got it themselves way before SLAY-LIGHT! While that one monster BURIED THE HATCHET with Peter, Reese and Larry were really AXING FOR IT aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!